We Live, We Love
by beautyxfromxpain
Summary: Sootfur x ? This oneshot is about two cats that aren't mention all that often in the Warriors series who fall in love.


**A/N: **_This is a one-shot I made between Sootfur and another she-cat, both who aren't mentioned very often in the Warrior books. The Clans have made it through the summer and currently it is late fall, early winter. Enjoy._

_**Note: **I do not own Warriors, just this little plot I have come up with._

**

* * *

**

**We Live, We Love**

Soft pawsteps were barely heard in the sleeping camp. Unfortunately the paws stepped on dry leaves which made a loud crackling noise and the pawsteps ceased. Amber eyes worriedly switched to the guard posted at the entrance of the camp, Squirrelflight.

Sootfur smirked as he saw she was sleeping. For about a half-moon now the ginger warrior had begged Firestar to watch over the camp and finally when she gets her chance, falls asleep. At the present she was groaning in her sleep, undoubtedly dreaming of hers and Brambleclaw's doings when they finally made up.

Without any further problems the tom stepped out of the camp, breathing in the crisp air of late fall. The elders had predicted earlier that the first snow of the season would fall at anytime, due to their aching bones. Quietly he made his way towards the lake, pausing. The sight was breathtaking, the stars were reflected in the glistening water along with the moon that appeared to be a white orb. The ThunderClanner continued and without hesitation, crossed the WindClan border. He picked up his pace here seeing he didn't want to get caught, not now. What would she think if he never showed up?

Sootfur didn't stop until he was in front of the island that had once been suggested as a Gathering meeting spot. Paws twitching, he stepped into the water of the small stretch between him and the island. A huge shiver went through his body from nose to tail as the freezing cold water soaked his belly fur. The light grey tom pushed himself forward, remembering why he was doing this, and his paws scrambled on the pebbles at the base of the island. Relieved, he pulled himself up onto the land. Feeling numb, he took a few more steps and sat down, ruffling his fur to dry it quicker and in attempt to keep warm against the cold wind.

A splash alerted him and his ears swiveled forward, paws tingling in anticipation. Soon a golden cat appeared on the slope of the island, green eyes blinking happily. A loud purr erupted from Sootfur.

"Mothwing!" The tom exclaimed, trotting towards her, amber eyes wide in delight. The RiverClan she-cat nuzzled him gently and the two walked together to the other side of the island where the couple could gaze at Silverpelt and it's reflection. The she-cat placed her head under his chin and Sootfur pulled her closer with his tail so her soft pelt was touching his.

"You're nearly soaking wet! I thought RiverClanners could swim without getting very wet at all." he mused, looking quite amused with the she-cat beside him. Mothwing thought for a moment before replying.

" Most cats swim slowly so they barely get wet. we RiverClanners don't mind getting wet, we like the water, and we can swim fast so there is no point in swimming slowly." She gave a big shiver as the wind grew stronger and the tom pulled her closer. "Sootfur, soon the lake may freeze and it might be too dangerous to come out here. We might have to find a new place to meet."

"We will manage. Graystripe and Silverstream did and so will we." He replied, looking down at the RiverClanner lovingly. Her dappled fur was already almost completely dry and at the moment appeared to be shimmering in the moonlight.

"Our relationship will work out. We won't let anyone know about us and so far we've done a good job of meeting secretly." The medicine cat stated, green eyes gazing deep into amber. Suddenly Sootfur gasped, something came to him that he had never thought about before though they had been meeting for quite a few moons now.

"But Mothwing, what about the Warrior Code? StarClan forbids medicine cats to have mates. You might be punished!"

"You honestly believe in StarClan? I don't. Anyways, though some of Yellowfang's kits died she wasn't terribly punished." She took a brief moment to glance at her companion, whose jaw was dropped and eyes were wide at her remark. The pretty she-cat continued quickly. "I know I'm a medicine cat and all, but I've never gotten a dream or sign from StarClan so that led me to believe they don't exist."

Sootfur took a step back and nodded, still slightly shocked at her words. He ran his eyes over the she-cat who he had grown to love. She was still unbelievably beautiful, which led him to fall for her in the first place on the way to their new home. Her stomach was slightly swollen, probably from eating too many mice after being starved for so long in the old forest. He could see in her eyes that there was something troubling her that she wasn't mentioning.

As he pulled her close to him again there was a huge gust of wind and suddenly snowflakes started falling rapidly from the sky. Mothwing purred delightedly, she was with the love of her life watching the first snow they were having in their new home. She took the snow as a sign that she should tell him now. The she-cat turned her head so she could look into his eyes again.

"Sootfur, one more thing...I'm pregnant."

_ We live, we love, we forgive and never give up. 'Cause the days were are given are gifts from above and today we remember to live and to love._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my one-shot. I didn't write "We Live", it is a song by a really good band called Superchick. I may continue the story ifpeople ask me to since I have ideas for what could happen. 


End file.
